Haunted Hallways
by xX.Stella-Chasity.Xx
Summary: Nikka's life is pretty normal until her parents never come home from their vacation... All she has is a strange note left by her father. Will Nikka be able to live alone? Or will the silence drive her insane? story of OC WARNING:language,gore,OOCness...
1. New People

It's been three days since my parents left for their trip. They are supposed to be home by tomorrow morning.

It was a Sunday afternoon in mid- fall. I watched a passing car from my spot up in the oak tree. It was a very tall tree but was surprisingly easy to climb. I watched as another car went by. I didn't know what I was watching for. My parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

Three boys from my school were playing a game of street hockey. The one that had brown hair made a power-shot and sent the puck flying over the goal, hitting nearly two inches away from me. The two others erupted into laughter.

I stared at them.

"Um… why are you in a tree?" came a voice.

I looked down to see the brown- haired one who nearly killed me holding the puck.

I didn't say anything but watched as the two laughing walked up to him. One had blonde hair and the other had black hair.

"Yeah really! Why are you in a tree?!" the blonde one laughed.

"What's your name again…? Kina?" asked the black-haired one.

"No… Mika?"

"Nikka…" I mumbled.

"There we go!" they said together.

I am the new girl in school; well technically I have been going to Konoha High for about a year now. Not very many people in my school can get my name right so I either go by New Girl or, as many have begun to call me, hime.

"I have to go…" I said.

"Don't you need some help-"The brown- haired one stopped and watched as I slid down the oak tree. "Oh… nevermind…"

"Where ya goin hime?" the black-haired one said.

I flinched at the name, stopping in my tracks. "Please don't call me that."

He didn't reply and watched with the rest of them as I walked into my house practically slamming the door behind me.

The three boys were quiet for a moment until the blonde spoke up. "I think you made her mad Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever, since when do you care about other people?!"

Naruto shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Shut up usuratoncatchi!"

"Don't tell me what to do teme!"

"Guys!" the brown- haired one shouted.

"Shut up Kiba!" they both snapped at him.

Kiba sighed and began walking away. "Baka…"


	2. The Note

i forgot 2 mention in the first chapter... this isn't some sappy love story... it has a few moments but other than that nothing... some of my other FF maybe but not this one... this is just some random story i found on my computer!

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, the air was cold. I could clearly see my breath. I could hear birds chirping and rushing water. It was then that I realized that I was outside. I sat up, looking around hazily. I was sitting on the swing we had hanging on our front porch.

_Had I fallen asleep out here? _I thought._ I don't remember coming out here… _

I got up and went to the door only to find that it was locked.

_Strange… _I thought.

I noticed that I was already wearing my clothes and my backpack was underneath the swing. Had I fallen asleep this morning? I didn't know but it was really strange. I fumbled through my bag and found the house key. I quickly opened the door and went inside.

"Dad? Mother? Are you guys here?" I called into the darkness. The only light was coming from the eerie moonlight illuminating through the windows. A small piece of paper sitting atop the banister caught my attention. It was a note from my dad.

_Nikka,_

_I'm sorry you didn't get to see me and your mother again. I was too afraid that it would put you in danger. I apologize for not being able to say goodbye…_

_- daddy_

I stared at the note, not really understanding what it meant. That's what I hate about my dad. He's always hard to understand, he always explains things confusingly but he talks so plainly. I stuck the note in my pocket and glanced at the clock. **6:54. **I ran out the door and quickly locked it behind me. I could hear the bus coming down the street.

I sprinted to the bus stop and stumbled awkwardly onto the bus, finding a seat close to the middle. I could feel many people glaring at me. The bus had just started to move when a figure caught my eye. They were running toward the bus.

"Matte!" I accidentally yelled.

The bus came to a stop and the brown- haired boy from before got on. He sat in the seat behind me across from the two other boys from yesterday.

"Well thanks guys!" he said sarcastically to his group of friends.

"Don't thank us, thank Hime over here." a pink-haired one said.

He looked at me and stared, unblinking.

I was getting uncomfortable. "It's rude to stare y'know…" I mumbled.

"Holy shit it speaks!" a random person yelled.

I didn't say anything as I sunk lower in my seat.

"Arigatou." the brown-haired boy said.

I nodded and continued to look out the window. I sat up suddenly and opened the window, staring at the window of my house.

"What's wrong with you?" the black-haired one asked.

I stared at the figure in the window. I eventually assumed it was my dad and closed the window. "Nothing…" I answered.

When we finally got to school it was 7:07. I thought I was going to die of annoyance! Everyone kept asking me questions. Mostly they were just asking me how to say things in Japanese. It was really getting on my nerves! I don't usually ride the bus, my dad usually takes me to school or I carpool. I got off the bus desperately trying to get away from the mob.

"Come on! Just one word!" a random person shouted.

I finally cracked. "Tofu noku donai tama wobutsu keteshine!!!"

Everything was quiet.

"Dude that was freakin' sweet!" another random person shouted.

I groaned in annoyance and stormed away. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

R&R! xD

Go bash your head against the corner of a block of tofu and die! (hehe... i said this 2 my teacher one time... it was funny)


	3. Confrontations

THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS!!!!!! even though i only got a few im still glad some ppl like it! oh and btw... sry that the chapters r so short... they were longer in my notebook... :P

* * *

I was in social studies… my best class. I hated this class but it was easy so I easily passed it. We were reviewing the chapter we had just finished... the United States Constitution...

I wrote down the notes on the over head as Kakashi-sensei, our social studies teacher, read them aloud.

"The people believed that a bill of rights needed to be added to the Constitution to help protect their rights from the powers of the national government."

I watched as he got out a different set of notes.

"Alright," he said looking around the room. "Ah, Uzumaki."

A boy shot his head up. "The American Revolution!" he screamed.

"Can you please read the objective?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh… Yeah sure."

I laid my head on my text book, deep in thought. _What was the deal with that note from my dad? What did he mean, "didn't want to put me in danger"? I saw him through the window…_

My thoughts were interrupted as someone entered the classroom. It was Shizune, the counselor.

"I need to see Nikka for a moment please." she said softly.

I sat up in my seat and stared at her for a moment before getting up and walking over to her. I could hear whispers behind me as I did.

"Come out here please." said Shizune.

I followed her into the hallway and saw the principal, Tsunade, and my neighbor Mya standing there.

It was quiet for a moment until Shizune spoke. "Your parents are gone…" Her voice was hardly audible.

I blinked a few times trying to process what she had just said. "What?"

Tsunade spoke this time. "They're dead... they were found a few hours ago…"

I stood there, horrified and confused. "N-No… That's impossible… I saw my dad this morning…"

"That isn't possible…" said Mya. "When did you see him?"

"While I was on the bus…" my voice was shaky.

Tsunade looked at me. "Did you see him in person?"

I hesitated. "Well… no I saw him through the window…" I shook my head frantically. "But they can't be dead! They were just coming back from their vacation!"

Mya sighed. "Nikka... I found them this morning when I went to check on them after no one answered the phone… They were dead..."

* * *

sighs well this thing is gradually coming along... i already have the next chapter finished... but i'm kinda stuck... throws keyboard stupid writer's block... anyway please review!! and enjoy the rest of the story! ...well if i ever finish it... 


	4. Accepting the Truth

I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but they refused to fall. I just stared blankly at them… not knowing what else to do. I turned and walked to the classroom door, opening it. I stepped through and closed it behind me. I slowly walked back to my desk and sat down. All eyes were on me but soon the lesson continued.

"Glad you could join us Nikka." said Kakashi. "We just began a new chapter."

I just nodded slightly and laid my head back down on my arms. I felt sick… like I had just gotten off a roller coaster. I half-listened to what the teacher was saying.

"-nuclear families, which are the usual dad, mom, and one or two children living together, extended families, which are several family members living together-"

I hesitantly raised my hand. Was he trying to torment me?!

"Yes Nikka?" asked the teacher.

I wanted so much just to scream and run out of the room. I slowly put my hand down and began to speak, my voice shaky and hesitant. "Can we please… talk about something… something other than this?"

He stared at me for a second. "Is something wrong?"

Teardrops leaked over my eyes and onto the desk. I shook my head.

The door opened again and the counselor walked in with two police men. "Nikka… maybe you should come out of class for a moment…"

I finally snapped. Tears poured out my eyes. "They aren't dead!" I screamed. My sudden outburst made the purple-haired girl next to me flinch. I stood up and walked out the door going right passed the policemen and the counselor.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sasuke. "She's like, having an emotional-breakdown or something."

Shizune whispered something to Kakashi and he nodded.

She and the two policemen left the room as Kakashi went to the phone. He dialed a number and waited for a moment. "Hi Kurenai, it's Kakashi. I need you to send Deidara down here as soon as you can. Okay thank you." He hung up the phone and walked up to the overhead. "My apologies… now we will continue our lesson…"


End file.
